Lost
by Matsuharu
Summary: Dalam hidup, bukan hanya sekali Sakura kalah. Keluarga, teman, harta, dan saat ia benar-benar jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya pun, ia juga harus kalah. Sakura tak pernah memilih kepada siapa nanti hatinya akan berlabuh. Jika bisa, Sakura tidak ingin mencintai lelaki itu yang hatinya hanya untuk satu perempuan saja. Dan itu bukan dirinya. Sekali lagi, ia kembali kalah.
1. Prolog

**"****Lost"**

by **Matsuharu**

**Pair** : Sasusaku

**Disclaimer** : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated** : T

**Warning** : AU, OOC, Klise, Alur abal-abal, Typo, TBC

**\--**

"Tentang kehilangan-kehilangan lain dalam hidup."

**\--**

_Konoha, 26 Mei 2019_

Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa bulan lalu, dia lelaki yang manis meski wajahnya terlihat datar, dan kadang-kadang begitu lelah. Kami tetangga Apartemen. Apartemennya tepat berada di depan Apartemenku. Sebenarnya, dia orang baru di sana.

Pertama kali aku menatapnya, saat aku tak sengaja menabraknya karena terburu-buru, saat kakakku yang payah itu menyuruhku untuk mencarikan mangga muda untuk istrinya yang tengah hamil muda. _Ugh~_ menyusahkan sekali, kenapa dia tidak beli sendiri?

Namun, karena saking buru-burunya, aku yang juga harus menghadiri _meeting_ setengah jam lagi itu hanya sempat meminta maaf dan menatap wajahnya sekilas. Kudengar samar-samar ia mendengus dan mengumpatiku. _Ah_, biarkan saja.

Tapi, seminggu berlalu, saat aku bersiap pergi bekerja, aku melihat lelaki itu keluar dari Apartemennya.

'Siapa ya?' batinku bertanya-tanya kala itu, seperti tidak asing dengan wajahnya.

Dan kemudian ku dengar dia mendengus, lalu melengos di depanku. Oh, _well_ aku ingat. Dan entah siapa lelaki itu, kurasa dia benar-benar punya ingatan yang bagus.

Tentu saja, memang seberapa banyak perempuan berambut pink nyentrik sepertiku di kota ini.

Baiklah, kurasa sudah cukup. Aku lelah jika harus bercerita seperti ini terus-terusan. Lelaki itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalian harus tahu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. S a t u

**Normal POV**

_Konoha, 11 Februari 2019_

"Kau bercanda?" Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda berbicara dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan sebuah ponsel yang ditempelkannya di telinga, sementara kakinya terus melangkah ke pelataran parkiran, mencari keberadaan mobilnya tadi.

"Aku ada _meeting_ dua puluh menit lagi, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku mencarikan mangga muda di hari yang panas ini? Oh kau pasti bercanda." ucapnya sinis. Kakak berambut merahnya itu memang akhir-akhir ini sedikit menyebalkan. "Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membelinya?" lanjutnya sebal.

Sakura, perempuan itu masih menggerutu sambil menjalankan mobilnya secepat mungkin. "Baiklah-baiklah, kau menang!" serunya lantas mematikan ponselnya dan menekan pedal gas semakin keras. Ia hanya punya dua puluh menit untuk mencari mangga itu atau ia akan kena semprot bosnya yang galak. Ini benar-benar hari yang buruk.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan ia belum mendapatkan mangga itu, hingga matanya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah rumah dengan banyak buah mangga muda yang menggelantung di depannya. Matanya berbinar, dengan cepat ia berlari keluar mobil, menyebrang dan menekan tombol bel rumah itu berulang-ulang. Ia masih punya kewarasan untuk tidak mencuri di harinya yang sudah buruk ini.

_Oh, ayolah. Cepat buka pintunya!_ Sakura kembali menatap jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Aih! Dia hanya punya delapan menit lagi untuk sampai ke rumah dan kembali ke kantornya.

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang wanita dewasa keluar dari pintu. Membuatnya langsung menghampiri dan mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya. "Nyonya, bolehkah aku meminta manggamu? Kakak iparku tengah mengidamkannya, aku akan bayar berapapun asal kau memberikannya kepadaku." ucapnya dalam sekali tarikan napas.

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat berusaha mencerna sebelum pada akhirnya mengangguk. "Tunggu sini!'

Sakura bergerak gelisah. Ah, tujuh menit lagi.

Wanita itu kembali dengan sekantung mangga muda di tangganya. "Ini, tidak perlu membayar. Semoga kandungan kakak iparmu selalu baik-baik saja." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura menatap penuh terimakasih kepada wanita itu. "Terima kasih banyak, Nyonya."

Wanita itu mengangguk sekilas membiarkan Sakura berlalu dari rumahnya.

Sakura menatap tidak sabar pada kendaraan yang terus melaju tanpa henti. Kakinya bergerak gelisah, mulai merasa geram. Dan saat kendaraan itu mulai lenggang, Sakura langsung menyebrang bersama yang lainnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku!" sesalnya saat merasa telah menabrak seseorang. Ia meringis, dan langsung pergi tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Nyawanya lebih penting sekarang.

Sakura membuka mobilnya dan melajukannya kencang. Sekarang Ia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya sampai kembali ke kantor dalam waktu lima menit. Ini tidak akan berhasil.

*

Sakura melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi kubikelnya dengan tampang frustasi. Membuat sahabatnya itu melongok ingin tahu. "Kau kenapa, Forhead?"

"Arghh," Sakura mengacak-acak Surai merah jambunya dengan kesal. "Ini semua gara-gara Sasori Nii. Kalau laki-laki itu tidak memaksaku mencarikan mangga muda pasti aku tidak akan terkena semprot durian buluk itu," racaunya.

Ino meringis, pasalnya ia tidak ikut rapat, jadi ia tidak akan tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

"Oke-oke baiklah. Tenangkan dulu dirimu, aku akan mengambilkan minum."

Sakura menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah tangan, berusaha menetralkan napasnya. Ia sadari bahwa itu kesalahannya karena terlambat meeting selama sepuluh menit dari jam yang telah ditetapkan. Tapi yang membuatnya kesal adalah laki-laki itu. Bosnya, yang bermulut pedas itu kembali menyemprotnya dengan segudang cabe keriting yang membuat telinganya panas. Oh ayolah, ucapan laki-laki itu tidak pernah ada yang tidak membuatnya jengkel.

_Selepas meeting,_

_"Kau tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Tanya laki-laki berambut_ blonde _dengan marga Uzumaki itu tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya._

_Sakura meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "Saya terlambat," ucapnya pelan juga khawatir._

_Naruto menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras. "Aku tidak memperkerjakan seseorang yang tidak disiplin dan bertanggung jawab," ujarnya setengah berteriak._

_"Kau terlambat sepuluh menit. Sepuluh menit. Dan itu bukanlah waktu yang sedikit. Kau sudah banyak membuat kesalahan, tidakkah kau merasa bosan, hah?"_

_Sakura hanya diam sambil terus menundukkan kepala._

_"Jawab aku!" Bentaknya, membuat Sakura langsung terlonjak dan mengangkat kepala._

_"Maafkan saya."_

_Laki-laki itu menghempaskan tubuhnya, lalu mengangkat sebelah kakinya. "Maafmu tidak akan mengembalikan apapun seandainya aku kehilangan proyek itu. Kau salah menyusun laporan, data tidak valid, dan terlambat untuk presentasi. Aku tidak menggajimu untuk bertindak ceroboh."_

_"Maafkan saya."_

_"Keluar!!"_

Sakura meneguk tandas gelas berisikan air yang telah disodorkan oleh Ino. "Bagaimana? Merasa baikan?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, aku ingin pulang saja."

"Oh, ayolah Sakura, jangan semakin membuatnya marah."

Sakura memberesi barang-barangnya. "Aku tidak peduli. Biar sekalian saja dia memecatku."

"Oke, aku tunggu surat pengunduran dirimu secepatnya besok di atas mejaku."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya, dengan mata melebar tak percaya menatap laki-laki itu beranjak pergi dari kubikelnya. Ia kembali menoleh kepada Ino. "Sejak kapan dia berada di sini?"

"Sejak kau menjadi keras kepala dan mengatakan ingin pulang." jawab Ino santai membuat perempuan berambut merah muda itu membelalakkan matanya tidak terima. Hei, dia tidak keras kepala!

**Tbc**


End file.
